Titan Musical School
by Memory Of Slytherin
Summary: UA Eren Jäger intègre la prestigieuse école d'arts musicaux, la Titan Musical School. Il pensait effectuer ses années lycées de la façon la plus normale possible. C'était sans compter Levi Ackerman, son professeur de chant et directeur du club de comédie musical qu'il a rejoint. [Riren] un peu de [Ervi] sous-entendu en début d'histoire.
1. Prologue

Titre : Titan Musical School

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Hisayama. Seul l'histoire et Amy Eva m'appartiennent.

Rating M : Du seul fait de la présence régulière de Levi dans cette fiction. Mais également la petite note citronnée qu'il y aura d'ici quelques chapitres.

Résumée : UA Eren Jäger intègre la prestigieuse école d'arts musicaux, la Titan Musical School. Il pensait effectuer ses années lycées de la façon la plus normale possible. C'était sans compter Levi Ackerman, son professeur de chant et directeur du club de comédie musical qu'il a rejoint.

Prologue

Eren Jäger courait dans les rues du quartier de Shiganshina comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il bifurqua au coin d'un carrefour, non sans bousculer un groupe de jeunes lycéennes sur son chemin. Il aperçut sa maison au loin et décida d'accélérer le rythme de sa course pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

Il ouvrit sa porte d'entrer sans délicatesse faisant sursauter sa mère qui était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine, surement la préparation du repas au vu de l'heure déjà bien avancé de l'après-midi.

« Maman, commença Eren en haletant, est-ce que…

Sur le buffet dans le salon mon chéri »

Carla regarda son fils se précipiter dans le salon en souriant. Son fils avait passé le concours d'entrée de la plus prestigieuse école d'arts musicaux du pays il y a deux semaines et était donc excité comme une puce depuis une semaine en espérant l'arrivé du verdict. Elle se reconcentra sur son épluchage de légumes, sachant qu'elle serait au courant du contenu de la lettre reçue ce matin d'ici quelques minutes.

Dans le salon, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude tenait entre ses mains le courrier qu'il attendait depuis la fin des épreuves du concours. Il avait la tremblote en retournant la missive afin de l'ouvrir, décolla l'étiquette où l'on pouvait lire « Titan Musical School » et en sortit son contenu. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au rythme de l'avancé de sa lecture.

Cher Monsieur Eren JÄGER,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'après la correction des épreuves d'admission votre résultat vous permet d'intégrer notre établissement.

La rentrée se fera le 01 septembre 2015. Veuillez donc nous prévenir avant le 15 août 2015 au plus tard si vous souhaitez intégrer l'internat.

En plus du cursus scolaire normal vous pourrez intégrer diverses options liées au domaine de la musique telle que le chant lyrique, la chorale, le club de comédie musicale, ainsi que tout type de danses.

Vous souhaitant d'agréable vacance d'été.

Monsieur Erwin SMITH

Il dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant d'en comprendre le sens. Des larmes de joie se formèrent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'un énorme sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Maman ! Je suis pris ! »

Dans la cuisine, Carla souria à nouveau, se disant qu'elle avait bien fait de prévoir plus à manger pour ce soir afin de pouvoir inviter les amis d'Eren à fêter l'événement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la Titan Musica

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous lire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je la publie également sur ma page Facebook où vous avez une illustration à chaque chapitre.

Merci de votre soutient =).

: Merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à la Titan Musical School

La gare de Shiganshina était bondée en ce mardi premier septembre 2015. Eren, accompagné de ses parents ainsi que de sa sœur Mikasa et de son meilleur ami Armin attendaient l'arrivée du train qui mènerait le jeune à la capitale où il allait à présent passer sa scolarité. Le départ était annoncé pour 11h30 et il était 10h45. Grisha proposa donc de s'installer dans un café le temps de patienter avant la mise en place du train à quai.

C'est ainsi que le groupe se mit à discuter de tout et de rien devant un bon petit café pour Grisha et Carla, un jus d'orange pour Armin et Mikasa et un sirop violette pour Eren.

« Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus te voir à la maison, commença Mikasa

\- Oh oui, la maison me paraitra bien vide ! Avec ton père qui est tout le temps à l'hôpital et ta sœur qui travail je vais me sentir bien seule !

\- C'est surtout que je ne pourrai plus avoir un œil sur lui…

\- T'inquiète pas Mikasa, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! Puis de toute façon, début octobre Armin à sa rentrée à la faculté de médecine, donc il serait aussi à la capitale. Pas vrai Armin ?

\- Oui, donc t'en fais pas, je te rapporterais tout ce qu'il fait !

\- Ahhhh sale traitre !

\- Ahaha les enfants du calme, il va être l'heure. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Grisha se leva et alla régler la note pour la tablée avant de rejoindre sa famille pour se diriger vers le train qui emportera son fils bien aimé. Celui-ci arriva à même moment qu'eux. En voyant le moyen de locomotion qui éloignerait son fils d'elle, Carla se mit à sangloter en serrant son fils contre elle.

« Oh mon chéri, tu vas tellement me manquer !

\- Hé maman, je reviens dans 6 semaines, pour les vacances tu sais, il resserra sa prise autour de sa mère, lui caressant les cheveux pour la rassurer, puis je t'appellerais tous les jours, comme ça tu seras toujours au courant de mes journées, d'accord ?

\- Oui, snif, on fait comme ça. J'espère que tu me raconteras comment tu auras rencontré ton futur amoureux, hein ? fit Carla ayant retrouvé le sourire.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Un.. un amou… reux ? Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Le premier qui touche à Eren je le tue, lâcha Mikasa, une aura noire s'échappant d'elle, il est encore trop jeune pour avoir un amoureux Carla.

\- Oh allons Mikasa, ton frère est un homme maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de le materner et que tu te trouves un homme à marier.

\- Tssk. »

Et ce fut sur cette dernière réplique très argumentée de Mikasa que le train en partance pour Stohess fit son entrée. Il s'arrêta dans un fort sifflement, ouvrant ses portes alors qu'une foule monstre s'agglutinait autour des portes pour entrer le plus rapidement possible. Eren soupira d'exaspération, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les personnes se pressaient comme ça alors qu'il s'agissait d'un train à réservation et que par conséquent, les places étaient attribuées à l'achat du billet.

Il profita donc du fait d'avoir une place bien au chaud qui l'attendait pour trainer encore 5 bonnes minutes avec sa famille et son meilleur ami, les serrant dans ses bras, leur promettant de leur donner des nouvelles tous jours et de prendre soin de lui.

« Le train à destination de Stohess est en instance de départ. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de prendre place. Il desservira Trost et Stohess, terminus du train. »

Eren embrassa une dernière fois sa mère avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture. Il trouva rapidement sa place, plaça sa valise dans le porte bagage et s'installa. Par chance il était situé du côté quai et donc pouvait encore observer ses proches. Mikasa serrait dans ses mains l'écharpe rouge qu'il lui avait donnée le jour où il l'avait rencontré à l'hôpital alors qu'elle était la seule survivante d'un accident de voiture. Armin qui lui faisait un grand signe de la main tout en souriant. Et ses parents qui s'étreignaient l'un et l'autre en regardant leur fils avec une grande fierté.

Les portes du train de fermèrent et le chef de gare siffla, autorisant le départ du train. Ca y était. Eren Jäger était en direction de la Titan Musical School pour réaliser son rêve devenir un grand chanteur de comédies musicales.

Il sortit de sa poche son IPod, mit ses écouteurs et se laissa entraîner par le rythme de Days Are Numbered de Black Veil Brides. Au bout de quelques minutes il se mit à somnoler.

Sentant du mouvement proche de lui, Eren décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Le train allait s'arrêter à la gare de Trost, du coup, toutes les personnes qui descendaient à cet arrêt étaient en train de se préparer.

Une fois le train à l'arrêt, de nouveaux voyageurs prirent place, remplaçant ceux qui étaient sortis. Une jeune femme, qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, se stoppa à côté de son siège vide, contrôla son billet puis le numéro inscrit sur la place libre. Elle sourit de soulagement avant de prendre son bagage et de le placer à côté de celui d'Eren. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de lui, croisant les jambes et sortant un livre, Les 50 nuances de Grey, de son sac à main. Eren la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux, roux sur le dessus et violine sur les longueurs. Elle avait une peau très pale parsemé de petites taches de rousseurs. Elle était habillée confortablement, un jean slim, un chemisier ample et une petite paire de converses, l'idéal lorsque l'on voyage. Se sentant observée la jeune femme plongea son regard, très étrange puisqu'il était émeraude avec un quart de l'œil bleu gris, dans celui vert eau d'Eren.

« J'ai quelque chose qui cloche que vous me fixiez comme ça ?

\- Oh non désolé ! C'est juste que dans mon coin on a pas l'habitude de voir ce type de couleur..

\- Ah tu parles de ça ! fit-elle en tortillant une mèche violine entre ses doigts, j'avais envie d'un peu d'originalité ! Je me présente, moi c'est Amy Ackerman.

\- Eren Jäger.

\- Enchantée ! Tu es étudiant ?

\- Oui, je vais faire ma première année à la Titan Musica… »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Vu le juron que poussa la rouquine il en déduit que c'était le sien. Elle sorti son Samsung Galaxy S6 de son sac et dérocha avec un air exaspéré.

« Erwin, que me veux-tu, encore ?... Oui je suis dans le train… Oui j'imagine, comme à chaque rentrée…, elle souffla d'agacement et prit un ton énervé, non je ne lui parlerai pas de cette histoire… Normal que je prenne partie ! C'est mon frère ! Et tu lui as fait du mal !... Non ce n'est pas négociable… Non non non, ex-mari, que je sache le divorce a été prononcé le mois dernier… Estime-toi heureux qu'il reste dans ton école. Sur ce, mon très cher ex-beau-frère, je te laisse, à plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha en poussant quelques jurons qu'Eren ne compris pas, rangea son téléphone et lâcha un énorme soupir. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde elle reporta son attention sur le jeune brun assis à sa droite et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolée, mon ex-beau-frère est un peu relou… Donc tu disais ?

\- Y a pas de soucis. Je vais faire ma première année à la Titan Musical School.

\- C'est pas vrai ?! Moi aussi j'y suis, depuis la seconde ! Tu vas y faire quoi ? Ton bac ?

\- Non ma licence en musicologie, j'ai eu mon bac L avec mention très bien.

\- Hé bah, bon courage, moi j'entre en master ressources humaines et ça me soule déjà. Tu sais déjà quelles options tu vas prendre ?

\- Oui, je pense prendre chant, danse moderne et intégrer le club de comédies musicales.

\- Cool ça, j'y suis aussi dans le club. C'est mon frère qui en est le président. Tu verras on est un bon petit groupe. L'année dernière on a fait une comédie musicale sur les 1001 nuits, c'était top. Il me semble qu'à l'ouverture de la cérémonie cette après-midi on va en jouer un morceau. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de l'école durant tout le reste du trajet. Eren apprit que le club faisait une comédie musicale par an, qu'il présentait lors du spectacle de fin d'année. D'après la jeune fille, son frère n'avait pas encore choisi celle qu'ils allaient interpréter cette année.

Ils étaient tellement prit par leur conversation qu'ils furent surpris quand le chef de bord du train annonça leur entrée en gare de Stohess. Ils attendirent d'être arrêtés pour se lever, récupérer leurs valises et sortir du train.

Ils allèrent emprunter le souterrain pour rejoindre le hall de la gare quand quelqu'un les interpella.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, jura Amy »

Derrière eux se tenait un grand homme blond qui devait avoir la quarantaine d'année et avait des aires de Captain America. Il était vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit qui contrastait bien avec ces yeux bleus azur. Il avait un air grave alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ? Je n'avais pas fini de te parler. Je croyais que Levi venait te chercher ?

\- Tout simplement parce que tu me soulais, que vos histoires ne me concernent en rien. Oui il est venu, il m'attend sur le parking. Maintenant, mon cher Erwin je te pris de m'excuser. Je dois être à 14h30 à l'école et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. »

Elle fit volte-face pour rejoindre son nouvel ami mais l'homme blond en décida autrement et saisi violement son poignet pour la retenir.

« Je n'en ai pas fini !

\- Mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal espèce de taré !

\- Tu vas m'écouter petite insolente je… Ouch ! »

Le blond lâcha la jeune femme, se massant l'arrière du crâne, tentant d'apaiser la douleur vive qu'il avait ressenti. Eren, qui venait de frapper l'homme pour qu'il laisse Amy tranquille, haleta pour reprendre son souffle. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la hâta à rejoindre le souterrain, ne prêtant plus attention à Erwin qui leur ordonnait de revenir.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall, Eren s'autorisa à ralentir le rythme.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'ai cru qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais !

\- De rien, il n'avait pas à te toucher comme ça.

\- Quand mon frère va apprendre ça il va être en rogne, son téléphone se mit à sonner, en parlant du loup… Il doit s'impatienter. Tu veux qu'on te dépose ou…

\- Non, c'est gentil mais ça ira. Je dois encore passer à la Sécurité Sociale pour déposer un papier.

\- D'accord. On se rejoint à l'école alors ?

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle le salua chaleureusement avant de prendre la direction du parking pour rejoindre son frère. Eren, lui, sorti de la gare et fut émerveiller de se retrouver seul à Stohess. Il se foutu des claques mentalement, se disant qu'il pourrait s'extasier plus tard, que pour l'heure il avait des papiers important à déposer. Bon, elle se situait où cette putain de Sécurité Sociale ?

Il était 14h tapante quand Eren pointa le bout de son nez devant la Titan Musical School et cela était bien au-delà à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

La Titan Musical School était une grande cité scolaire composée d'un lycée ainsi que d'une grande faculté de droit, de commerce et des métiers de l'administration. Il était également possible d'y étudier des cursus plus artistique tels que la musicologie ou l'art à travers l'histoire. Il était donc normal que ce complexe était immense avec une vingtaine de bâtiment typique des plus grand campus américain destiné uniquement à l'enseignement.

Eren se sentait vite à l'écart de son beau monde. La quasi-totalité des personnes qu'il croisait était vêtu de pièces de grandes marques et avec beaucoup de raffinement alors imaginez-le avec son jean baggy, son vieux t-shirt AC/DC et ses doc marteens et vous comprenez qu'il était vraiment hors du lot.

Il se rendit directement à l'administration pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre et y faire enregistrer ses bagages. L'école étant en pénurie de dortoir il récupérait une chambre à l'étage des professeurs. Tant pis pour les soirées folles ! Il alla déposer sa valise dans sa pièce. Elle était simple, un lit simple où était posé des draps propres, une armoire et un bureau. La base d'une chambre dans un internant.

Il en profita pour récupérer la lettre qu'il avait eue de l'école une semaine plus tôt sur le déroulement de la journée de rentrée.

Il devait se rendre à la salle de spectacle pour le speatch habituel des rentrées scolaires. Il fut heureux de constater que tout était indiqué et que du coup il n'avait pas besoin de demander son chemin.

La salle de spectacle était aussi grande qu'une salle de grand théâtre, normal puisque l'école jouait ses pièces de théâtre et ses comédies musicales ici même.

Voyant que les personnes se concentraient au fond de la salle il décida de s'installer au premier rang histoire de bien entendre et surtout de faire bonne impression au corps enseignant. Il regarda sa montre, 14h20.

« Hey ! Re bonjour toi ! »

Il sursauta et releva la tête pour tomber sur Amy habillée en tenue de danseuse du ventre dans les teintes verte. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une épaisse tresse qui allait sur le côté et retombait mollement sur son épaule. Coiffée de cette manière les cheveux roux et violet se mélangeaient dans un beau contraste. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant virevolter le voile accroché à son pantalon et tinter ses grelots.

« Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?

\- Woooaw tu es splendide ! C'est la tenue pour le show que tu m'as parlé ?

\- Oui ! Et encore, tu n'as pas vu mon frère ! Il est à tomber. Comme tous les ans il fait chavirer les cœurs ahah ! Bon je vais te laisser. On a encore 10 minutes pour préparer la chanson le temps que le dirlo fasse son discours. Souhaites-moi bonne chance ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles elle fit volte-face pour regagner la scène et les coulisses. Le corps enseignant commençant à prendre place sur scène. Vite suivi par le directeur de l'établissement.

« Oh putain de merde je le crois pas, pensa Eren alors qu'il blêmissait »

Devant lui, droit comme un i, se tenait l'homme qu'il avait frappé plutôt dans la journée à la gare. Il avait frappé son directeur. Il avait frappé Erwin Smith. Il se fit tout petit dans son siège quand un regard bleu azur rencontra ses perles émeraude.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis Erwin Smith, directeur de la Titan Musical School. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue et toutes les réussites pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous savez je ne tolère aucun écart de conduite, il fixa Eren, tout incident me sera remonté et sera sanctionné en conséquence. Vous serez répartis dans les différentes sections après le show. Pour ce qui est des options vous disposez d'une semaine pour faire votre choix. Je laisse maintenant place à Levi Sm…, il toussota, Levi Ackerman et à sa troupe qui vont vous interpréter une chanson de la comédie musicale de l'année passée. Vous pouvez les applaudir bien fort ! »

L'homme blond se retira pour regagner sa place au sein du corps enseignant en suivant le mouvement d'applaudissement général. La scène devint noire et le rideau tomba.

Dès que les premières notes orientales se firent entendre tous les chuchotements cessèrent et tout le monde se concentra sur la scène alors que les rideaux se levèrent.

(la musique qui est jouée est 1001 nights de Smash : : / / w w w . watch?v=NvZ3QSKtYvk)

Sur la scène se trouvait des hommes et des femmes en tenues indou qui commençaient à danser au rythme de la musique, se séparant, les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. Au centre il y avait Amy ainsi qu'un homme, qui devait être Levi, légèrement plus petit qu'elle et lorsque le regard d'Eren se posa sur lui son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

L'homme était beau. En fait non, il n'était pas beau, il avait été simplement sculpté par les dieux grecques, voilà. Comme Amy, il portait une tenue indoue mais elle ne cachait rien de son torse puisqu'il ne portait qu'un simple gilet sans manche de couleur bordeaux. Celui-ci était orné par un petit foulard de couleur blanc. Son pantalon, ample, était de la même couleur que le haut et laissait entrevoir des jambes parfaites. Alors que ses yeux remontaient le long de son torse imberbe à la couleur de porcelaine, il se permit d'observer son visage. Des cheveux noirs coupé style undercut qui lui donnait un air autoritaire. Air qui ressortait plus avec l'expression complètement blasé qu'affichait son visage. Mais ce qui fit louper un battement de cœur à Eren ce ne fut pas sa beauté, non, ce fut sa voix quand il se mit à chanter tout en dansant avec la troupe de danseur :

[Levi:]  
Darling, the hands of time must always point ahead, yesterday's passed  
Today has come and gone, the secret of tomorrow's coming fast  
Which bedtime story shall I sing to you when we turn out the lights?  
One of eternity or one of just a thousand and one nights?  
Is there a mystic with the answers from above?  
Is there a goddess with the hourglass of love?  
So many questions swirling all around my heart

C'était comme si le groupe des hommes tentait de séduire le groupe des femmes et particulièrement Amy. Celles-ci ne se contentaient que de regarder les mâles faire leurs chorégraphie avec un air conquise sur le visage.

Is this the end or just the start?  
Will I shower you with riches every year the night we met?  
Will you take my heart or melt it likes it's gold?  
Will our love go on forever or is this all that we get?  
Is tonight the last or does the future hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights?

Eren était fasciné par l'aisance que le ténébreux avait à chanter et à danser en même temps. Chaque pas que l'homme faisait lui asséchait la bouche. Chaque fois que sa voix pénétrait ses oreilles son corps vibrait. Ses yeux pétillaient devant ce spectacle.

Levi et sa troupe se placèrent sur le côté, observant. Ses perles grises inexpressives croisèrent le regard admiratif du jeune Eren alors qu'Amy rejoignait le centre avec les danseuses. Le jeune brun lu de la surprise dans ce regard acier mais eu vite l'impression d'avoir rêvé vu qu'il avait repris son air de « je suis blasé de la vie alors fichez-moi la paix et crevez dans votre coin » pendant qu'il regardait la jeune rousse faire sa partie du show.

[Amy:]  
Darling, you seem to think that I'm the only who has to choose  
That you are in control and get to set the rules of win or lose  
The bedtime story that I'll sing to you when we turn out the lights  
May bring eternity or maybe just a thousand and one nights  
There is no mystic with the answers from above  
You know the secrets for the way to keep my love  
There are a thousand and more ways to win my heart  
The list is long but for a start  
You can shower me with riches every year the night we met  
I may take your heart and melt it like it's gold  
Play in someone's perfumed garden and this night's the last you'll get  
Play your cards right and your future just might hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights  
Just a thousand and one nights

Les hommes et les femmes se mirent à danser face à face comme dans un battle.

The man who never chooses finds himself without a choice

[Levi:]  
The lucky ones appear to have it all

[Amy:]  
The tiger's just a kitten when his tamer finds her voice

[Levi:]  
I surely will obey you when you call

Hommes et femmes se mélangèrent pour danser en couple avec au centre de la scène Amy et Levi.

[Ensemble:]  
Then will you shower me with riches every year the night we met?  
Will you take my heart and melt it likes it's gold?  
Will our love go on forever or is this all that we get?  
Is tonight the last or does the future hold  
A lifetime of delights  
Or just a thousand and one nights  
Just a thousand and one nights

Les dernières notes retentirent, la troupe salua le public et les rideaux tombèrent à nouveau.

Eren su qu'en cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie rencontrer son chanteur pour qui il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre.


End file.
